Velmixy
Summary Velmixy is an OC created by Luxardel. Velmixy is a Lizard Human and was one of the remaining residents of Bloomira. Unlike her sister Velvania, she is much more hyperactive and full of energy. She is curious about a lot of things and is very adventurous in nature. She also craves most foods normal lizards prey on, which includes amphibians. Velvania is wiser than she is, so her sister tends to keep her out of trouble. Regardless, the two of them have a strong sisterhood. She was with Velvania when she met Zhane and Zalikqua on their journey and visited their village. However, she and her sister were fatally wounded by the spawn of Tzfardei'a, the death frog bound to destroy the world. Before she and her sister were slain, they had agreed to let Zhane hold onto their remains so that he could revive them in battle when he needed help. Velmixy wields a Halberd with a crescent moon on the tail end and a full moon on the spear end. The pole itself is designed to look like the night sky filled with stars. She was always fascinated by the stars and night sky as a child, and the moon was so beautiful to her that she decided to have a weapon that represented this. She doesn't use her halberd for any kind of stabbing attacks but rather for wide swings and chops. She also uses her halberd in the same sense as a bo staff, twirling it around and even using it to launch herself. Velmixy is also the strongest and more skilled of the two, but even so they have great coordination in fights. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: 'Velmixy (vael-MIX-e) '''Origin: 'Child of Rebirth '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 years old Classification: Humanoid Lizards Stats Tier: 8-C Powers and Abilities: 'Natural Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability, Stamina, Lunar Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Building Level '(Cut down many buildings fighting Spawn.) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Inherent speed of Humanoid Lizards) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Inherent strength of Humanoid Lizards) Striking Strength: Building Class (Took down a building with one hit.) Durability: Large Building Level '(Special lizard skin endures Large building level attacks.) 'Stamina: High (Can run many miles before tiring.) Range: Multi-City Block Level '(While she is much more suited for close combat, she can launch objects this far with Halberd strikes or throwing.) 'Standard Equipment: Luna Divider '(Dual ended halberd with moon shaped axe blades.) 'Intelligence: Moderate (Skilled fighter, but lacks street smarts.) Weaknesses: Airborne Fighters (Cannot fly without help). Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Moon Cycle Fury '(8 hit lunar combo attack that represents the 8 main phases of the moon. The cycle starts with the new moon and attacks get stronger until the final attack, which represents the full moon and deals the most damage. Attacks are a mix of slashes and crescent waves.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Magic Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:The Revert Series